Who's Woods These Are
by Robottko
Summary: When Prince John discovers that another boy was kidnapped to save himself, he grows unsettled. Journeying into the massive forest that surrounds his kingdom, John vows to rescue the boy that suffers his fate, a boy by the name of Sherlock Holmes. Written for the "Let's Write Sherlock" Challenge 2. (3 Chapters)


The forest surrounding the Goldland Kingdom was a mighty one, stretching miles beyond their boarders. Acting as both a protector and a jailer, it stood proud against the Kingdom. The journey through the forest was a long and treacherous one, and only the bravest and experienced souls adventured into its depths. King Hamish often entered the forest, searching for safe passages and food to eat. He was a just king, and the people of Goldland loved and admired him.

Sometimes King Hamish would bring his son on his hunting trips. Prince John, though very young, was a bright boy who loved to learn. At the tender age of four, John had learned to read, a skill which would be useful when he became king. King Hamish enjoyed the hunting trips with his son, and couldn't wait until Prince John was old enough to learn how to hunt for himself.

* * *

One day, after a particularly difficult hunting trip, King Hamish was separated from his guard, and no matter what he did, he was unable to find them again. He spend hours searching for them, and when that proved to be impossible, hours more searching for a way out. Even though he knew these woods like the back of his hand, the king was unable to find the familiar path.

Just as he had begun to give up, a dark-haired stranger approached him, his billowing black cape complementing his sleek hair. Though the stranger wore a smile on his face, King Hamish was wary of him. The smile wasn't benign at all, but reminded him of a serpent's smirk.

"What are you doing here friend?" The stranger sing-songed, his accent suggesting he came from the northern lands of Ireland. "It is growing dark out, and soon enough the wild beasts of the forest will be out to hunt for food."

King Hamish studied the man's face. He did not look worried about the beasts, but vaguely interested at the idea of them consuming the blond royal.

"I have lost my way." The king answered. "And I am trying to get home."

"Let's make a deal, then!" The stranger said, his voice growing more excited. "If you promise me the first thing that comes out of your house when you arrive home, I shall lead you home!"

The king scowled at the idea. Whenever he returned home from his hunting trips, his favourite sporting dog bounded out to greet him. The idea of giving up his beloved dog was unacceptable. He shook his head.

"Why on earth would I give up my best sporting dog? I can easily find my own way back." He replied, surprised that the stranger's face only grew more amused at the situation.

"As you wish." The stranger said, and without another word, vanished back into the woods.

* * *

Three days passed, and King Hamish was beginning to give up hope. It was almost as if the forest was changing around him constantly. Nothing looked familiar, even though he knew he had been to these woods before. We was just beginning to despair his bad fortune when the dark stranger showed up once more.

"Come now." The man said from behind the king. "Give me the first thing that comes out of your house, and I will lead you home."

But the king still refused, so the stranger vanished once more.

* * *

It was several more days before King Hamish's courage gave way. He collapsed under a large tree, certain that he was going to die, when the stranger appeared for the third time. He looked annoyed at the king's antics, his arms crossed tightly over his chest.

"Stop being a fool!" The stranger practically growled. "How important can a dog be to you that you would die here for him? Just promise me my reward, and I shall lead you to your home safely."

King Hamish sighed, and he agreed to the stranger's odd demand. His life, after all, was worth more than a thousand dogs, and the welfare of the kingdom rested on his shoulders.

"Fine. I promise you can have the first thing that comes out of my house to greet me." The king said, standing up from his position next to the tree.

The stranger beamed at him, grabbing his hand and pulling him around the tree. King Hamish gaped when he saw his beloved kingdom on the other side, and he pulled his arm away from the stranger as he darted out towards his castle.

His joy was short lived, however, when out of the castle came not his favourite dog, but his own son.

"Daddy!" Prince John called, flinging himself out of the castle, running towards his dad. King Hamish turned around to see the stranger's triumphant smirk.

"One year. I shall give you one year to say good-bye to him." The stranger said before vanishing like he had so many times before. The king, so distraught by what had happened, barely noticed his son hugging him, babbling about all the things he had done while his father was away.

* * *

So King Hamish plotted, trying to find a way to keep his only son safe. A solution came to him only a few days later while visiting the orphanage. He happened upon a young child around the same age as John, and though his hair was dark, he was certain the stranger wouldn't notice.

Giving John up to be raised by peasants, King Hamish kept the dark haired boy as his son. The child, whose name was Sherlock, had been born of servants, both of whom had died early in the boy's life. Though Sherlock was a handful, Hamish found he cared for the child.

A year passed, and one morning King Hamish awoke to Sherlock's absence. He missed the boy, but he was also pleased that his own son was safe.

King Hamish never did call for the return of his son, for he feared that his trickery would be discovered if he did. So Prince John grew up under the care of peasants, growing strong, waiting for the day he could rescue the poor boy that had suffered his terrible fate.


End file.
